Stare Into The Face Of Fear
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The Forever Knights have Rachel in their clutches! An alien with the strangest power arrives, but who's side is he on?


**Another request from GoldGuardian2418 yet again. Enjoy, my friend!**

Rachel was getting sick and tired of this, these Forever Knights were getting on her last nerve. She looked up at those Medieval morons, probably setting up a powerful weapon to shoot her with. How she was able to get out of this one, she had no idea. She was hoping this time it was her love Rook swooping to her rescue like a prince saves his damsel. She sighed lovingly at her romantic thought.

"Last chance, Jocklin!" Where are the aliens?! ANSWER US!" the head knight demanded.

Rachel snapped out of her fantasy, miffed. "I think you know my usual response, Sir Frying pan face." Rachel said, smirking. "So, what's in store for me today? An energy weapon? Lasers?"

Another knight chuckled darkly. "Oh, on the contrary, we have something special in store for you..."

Rachel was feeling so confident anymore, she might have overplayed her hand.

That's when a knight came towards her with a syringe filled with something. And it could be something deadly.

"One shot of this truth serum will make you talk."

Rachel's eyes popped out and she struggled in her restraints. "NO! Stop! Keep that away from me! HEEELP!"

The heartless knight laughed at the girl's agony, the needle was an inch towards her skin when suddenly, the lights went out.

"What the Dickens?" the knight pulled the needle away and looked around the room, Rachel sighed in relief, then she felt her restraint straps loosen and she freed herself!

"M'lord! The prisoner's escaped!"

"AFTER HER!"

But everyone stopped when footsteps came from behind Rachel, something walked past her. She gasped, this wasn't Rook at all.

It looked like a green skinned, ogre-like creature with a horned metal helmet on his head, he turned to Rachel. She was shocked to find his face behind a dark cage that was chained to his body. All she could make out was the eerie glow of his green eyes.

Rachel gulped, she had a feeling that helmet was on for a reason.

One knight pointed at this bizarre beast. "Forsooth! An alien creature hath invaded the castle!"

"Verily we shall slay it! And take the girl down with it!"

"CHARGE!"

"You gotta get out of here!" Rachel yelled, but the alien didn't even flinch. He turned to face the knights, then the helmet's cage opened in two halves, a cloud of green smoke exhausted from the helmet, the creature revealed his face. Sounds of terrified screams, agonized wailing, roaring, unholy groans and wails, hissing, and deep, demonic laughter can be heard, sending chills down the back of Rachel's neck.

The knights stopped dead in their tracks, their entire bodies became white, all the color left their bodies. They screamed in utter terror looking at the alien's horrifying, nightmarish face.

Their reactions were enough to frighten Rachel, how could one's face do that?! What if he turns around and she was next?!

Most of the knights toppled themselves on the ground, either passed out or too scared to stand. "GET AWAY FROM US! GET AWAY FROM US!" a knight begged.

"RUN AWAY!" the knights ran for the hills to get away from the creature. Once they were all gone, he closed his cage and his face was sealed again. He looked over his shoulder and discovered the girl was gone.

Rachel ran and ran without looking back, knowing that if she did, she would see the alien's face and could get scared to death. Literally.

Rachel bumped into something and fell over herself, she looked up and saw the alien creature. She yelped and shielded her eyes, not wanting to see his horrible face. "No, stay back!" she said, afraid.

The creature blinked. "Oh, come on. You haven't even seen my face."

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE!" Rachel cried out before she got up and ran, but was grabbed by her shirt collar and she was running in place.

"Easy, Rachel. I'm on your side here." He released her, Rachel was hesitant, but turned. She was relieved that his face was behind those bars.

"How do you know my name?" Rachel asked.

"Who hasn't heard about you?" he responded. "The name's Toepick, by the way."

Rachel blinked. "Toepick?"

"Weird name, right?"

"Yeah, it's uh, different...why do they call you that?"

"Well, let's just say my face says it all."

Rachel agreed. "Yeah, what you did to those knights was enough to scare me..." she noticed Toepick staring intently at her.

She was getting nervous seeing him stare at her with those eyes. "Why are you staring at me?"

Toepick didn't answer. The sound of his cage exhaust came and the green smog filled the air.

Rachel screamed and hit the deck, hiding her face in her arms and squeezing her eyes tight. Toepick was going to show his face to Rachel, and there was nothing she could do!

A few seconds passed. Nothing. Everything was quiet. But Rachel didn't dare look up.

Then Rachel squeaked when she felt fingers run all over her sides. She rolled around laughing to get away from the tickling.

"Hehehehehey! Stohohohop! Hahahahahaha!" Rachel shouted.

"Tickle tickle!" Toepick teased as he attacked Rachel's tummy, sending her laughter to a harder level.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! S-Stop! Pleheeheeheeheease!" Rachel pleaded, completely helpless.

Toepick soon stopped, he laughed. "Ha! Gotcha!"

"That's not funny!" Rachel pouted.

Toepick folded his arms. "Then why were you laughing?"

Rachel shook her head, laughing warmly. "Yeah, you almost had me going there. I thought I was gonna end up looking like a ghost!"

"What do you mean almost?" Toepick chuckled. "But I would never show you my face."

Rachel smiled warmly. "I appreciate it. Thanks for saving me."

"No prob. Well, I better get going."

"Hold on, can't you come over for maybe a visit? It's the least I could do for you."

Toepick was looking at her again, it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Sure. I'm in!" Then his stomach growled, it was loud enough to make Rachel giggle.

"I take it your in for dinner too?" she said.

Toepick sheepishly held his stomach. "Uh, yeah. That too."


End file.
